


treat my heart tenderly

by vanorablath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: childhood AU, kastor nie istnieje, kocham cię ania, regent też nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanorablath/pseuds/vanorablath
Summary: jedna z najważniejszych dla mnie osób ma dzisiaj urodziny i to prezent dla niej. kocham cię, jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważna.akcja dzieje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, o której mówił sam Laurent, w jednej ze swoich rozmów z Damenem. Enjoy.





	treat my heart tenderly

Dziecięce, ciemne i pełne zaintrygowania oczy, śledziły zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem. Gdy tylko wjechali do pierwszej wioski, zaraz po przekroczeniu granicy, chłopcu od razu rzuciły się w oczy stroje mieszczan, tak inne od tych panujących w Akielos. Jako aspirujący król, z chęcią wybrał się z ojcem w podróż do zaprzyjaźnionego jego ojczyźnie królestwa— Vere. Nie czuł potrzeby by słuchać o polityce—chciał natomiast dowiedzieć się więcej o obyczajach i tradycjach panujących w tym królestwie, o których dotychczas słyszał tylko w opowieściach rodaków. Wiedział od swoich rodziców, że gdy się urodził, sam król Vere przyjechał wraz ze swoim, wtedy, jedynym synem, by zobaczyć następcę tronu, ale niestety nie pamiętał takiego wydarzenia. Do dnia swoich trzynastych urodzin ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mu wraz z nim podróżować do sąsiednich krain, gdyż, mimo wielu sprzymierzeń, nadal ufał tylko samemu sobie. Co ciężko było powiedzieć o jego jedynym potomku. Damianos był bardzo charyzmatycznym dzieckiem, był ciekawy świata, ale też i bardzo ufny. Theomedes i Egeria często martwili się, że kiedyś zapłaci za swoją naiwność własnym życiem. Ale był tylko dzieckiem. Nadal mógł dorosnąć i wyzbyć się słabości. 

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, przywitały ich tłumy żołnierzy i krzyki poddanych z oddali. Lekki wiatr rozwiał rozczochrane ciemne włosy i niebieskie flagi, ozdabiające okiennice i poniektóre wieże.

— Theomedesie.

— Aleronie.— dwaj władcy podali sobie dłonie i lekko się ukłonili by okazać swój szacunek.

— Witaj, Damianosie, przyszły królu Akielos.— chłopiec wzdrygnął się i z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w starszego mężczyznę, chcąc poznać jego dwór jak najlepiej.— A oto mój najstarszy syn, Auguste. Oprowadzi cię i pokaże, co tylko będziesz chciał zobaczyć.

Brunet przywitał się głośno, nie mogąc powstrzymać rosnącej ekscytacji. Szybkim krokiem ruszył za blondynem i pochłaniał każde wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie. Zobaczył główną salę, jadalnię oraz kawałek ogrodu, dzięki jednemu z okien na piętrze. Najbardziej zainteresowała go jednak sala treningowa. W jednym kącie stały miecze i tarcze, tuż obok hełmy, a dalej przedmioty, których Damianos jeszcze nie rozpoznawał.

— Chcesz powalczyć?— zapytał Auguste, tym samym biorąc do ręki jeden z drewnianych mieczy, przeznaczonych do treningu przez młodszych lub niedoświadczonych. Chłopiec, jak w amoku, sięgnął po broń i stanął na przeciwko blondyna, próbując znaleźć idealne ułożenie dłoni na rękojeści przedmiotu. Odetchnął głęboko i starał się odbijać wszystkie ataki księcia. Niestety, różnica w doświadczeniu była ogromna i po parunastu minutach, chłopiec padł na ziemię i poprosił o przerwę.

— Dobrze walczysz. Czekają cię lata praktyki i ćwiczeń, ale może być z ciebie dobry wojownik.

— Naprawdę?!— wykrzyknął Damianos.— To tak wiele dla mnie znaczy, jesteś niesamowity...

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok chłopca. Poczochrał go po głowie i spojrzał przez okno na altankę. 

— Co powiesz na przerwę? Przewietrzmy się.— chłopiec zgodził się od razu, ponieważ czuł, że brakuje mu powietrza w płucach. Po drodze, gdy szli przez korytarz, w oczy rzuciły mu się wielkie mosiężne drzwi, które musiały prowadzić do naprawdę niesamowitego pomieszczenia. Wskazał na drzwi i zapytał:

— Co tam jest?— Auguste spojrzał w stronę drzwi i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Jaskinia mojego braciszka.— gdy pociągnął za klamkę przed ich oczami pojawiło się nieskończenie wiele regałów pełnych książek, gdzieniegdzie leżały one otwarte na ziemi, jakby ktoś miał za raz do nich wrócić, była nawet drabinka i mały, drewniany taboret.— Tutaj czuje się najlepiej. Potrafi siedzieć tutaj godzinami, zaczytany, we własnym świecie. 

—Duży ten jego świat.— powiedział oczarowany brunet. U siebie w pałacu miał równie ogromną bibliotekę, aczkolwiek rzadko w niej przebywał. Ta tutaj natomiast, miała coś w rodzaju magii, przesiąkała ciekawością i radością małego chłopca, który, mimo że dużo wynosił z książek, zostawiał też tutaj w jakimś stopniu kawałek samego siebie.— Gdzie on teraz jest?

— Jeśli nie tutaj, to prawdopodobnie w ogrodzie. Marzy żeby cię poznać, ale chowa się po kątach.— Damianos roześmiał się i starał się wyobrazić sobie wygląd małego chłopca. W jak dużym stopniu jest podobny do brata? Czy jest malutką kopią swojego ojca, czy raczej mamy? Czy w jego oczach również można dostrzec błękit nieboskłonu? Czy może ma pyzate poliki, które można by tarmosić całe dnie? Był ciekaw jaki jest mały książę. Na jego dworze najczęściej wspominano starszego z braci. Służba zachwycała się nim, jego technikami walki, a także jego umiejętnościami logicznego myślenia i obmyślania słusznych strategii. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że jest najlepszym zastępcą tronu jakiego Vere mogłoby mieć. Rzadko kto kiedy wspominał młodszego księcia, dlatego Damianos był ciekawy, jak wygląda życie u boku takiego wspaniałego brata, jakim jest Auguste.

Gdy w końcu wyszli na zewnątrz, delikatny wiatr ochłodził rozgrzaną z wysiłku twarz bruneta. Rozejrzał się po ogromnym ogrodzie, pełnym kwiatów, choinek oraz krzaków, które niekiedy łączyły się i tworzyły mini labirynty. Na lewo od wielkiej, marmurowej fontanny, znajdowała się przepiękna biała altanka, której ściany pokrywał bluszcz oraz żółte róże. Płatki kwiatów idealnie zgrywały się z blond czupryną znajdującą się w środku. Podeszli bliżej, a gdy weszli na pierwszy schodek, mały chłopiec podniósł swój ciekawski wzrok znad książki, a Damianos pomyślał, że wygląda jak porcelanowa laleczka. 

— Laurencie, to Damianos, syn króla Akie...—przerwał mu piskliwy krzyk.

— Wiem kto to!— naburmuszony chłopiec, jakby zły na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nie poznałby akielońskiego księcia, zamknął z hukiem książkę. Gdy tylko jednak złapał kontakt wzrokowy ze starszym chłopcem, pokraśniał i spuścił wzrok na okładkę powieści, którą dopiero co zamknął. Brunet zaśmiał się cicho i usiadł obok niego.

— Co czytasz?— zapytał, chcąc nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt z młodszym, by uspokoić go i móc go lepiej poznać. Niebieskie oczy zwróciły na niego uwagę i przyglądały mu się z zachwytem. Jego podekscytowanie tylko wzrosło, gdy zainteresowany Damianos wziął książkę w swoje dłonie i otworzył na pierwszej stronie.

— To historia księcia, który musi pokonać złego wuja, by przywrócić dobro i pokój w swoim kraju. Pomaga mu nowo spotkana tajemnicza dama, która potem okazuje się być królewną. Czytałem ją już kilka razy.

— Czy ma dobre zakończenie?

— Tak.— zachichotał.— Czytam tylko takie z dobrym zakończeniem. Jak chcesz mogę ci ją podarować.— zaproponował, a gdy usłyszał śmiech swojego brata, pomyślał, że mogło to być nie na miejscu z jego strony.— Oczywiście nie musisz jej brać! Pewnie nawet nie lubisz czytać książek...

— Z chęcią ją przyjmę i przeczytam. Następnym razem opowiem ci moje wrażenia. Dziękuję, Laurencie.—chłopiec, w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał nogami w powietrzu. Zachichotał po chwili, gdy Damianos poczochrał go po głowie i wstał, by sekundę później podać mi dłoń.— Może chcesz iść z nami? Możesz pokazać mi swoje ulubione miejsca w pałacu.

— Yhym!— złapał się jego dłoni i wstał, by pociągnąć chłopca w stronę jednego z mini labiryntów. Gdy przechodzili między zielonymi żywopłotami, było cicho, spokojnie i przyjemnie. Słońce nadal znajdowało się wysoko na niebie, a jego promienie rozświetlały dziecięce twarze, pełne radości i beztroski. Na końcu labiryntu mieściła się kolejna fontanna, trochę mniej zadbana, w jej środku nie było wody, a marmur, w niektórych miejscach pęknięty, pokrywał mech i bluszcz. Przedstawiała mężczyznę grającego na skrzypcach. Była piękna.

— Zawsze chciałem grać na skrzypcach.— odezwał się najmłodszy z chłopców.— Ale moi rodzice wolą żebym grał na pianinie. 

— Uważam, że to niesamowite, że potrafisz grać na jakimś instrumencie. Będziesz musiał mi kiedyś zagrać.— Laurent zarumienił się i pokręcił głową na boki.

— Auguste umie grać na wiolonczeli i idzie mu o wiele lepiej niż mi.— Auguste otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale Damianos go wyprzedził.

— Masz jeszcze całe życie, żeby nauczyć się grać na skrzypcach, czy na czymkolwiek byś chciał. I jestem pewien, że będziesz w tym świetny.

— Dziękuję, Damenie. Mogę ci mówić Damen?— brunet zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał taki skrót od swojego imienia. Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tak się do niego zwrócił. Ale pokiwał twierdząco głową, ponieważ lubił wydźwięk nowego przezwiska. Ładnie brzmiało i było proste.— Damen. Damen. Damen. Damen. Damen.

Laurent zaśmiał się perliście, najwyraźniej bardzo spodobał mu się ten skrót. Brunet poczuł ciepło na sercu, Laurent wydawał się być najmilszym dzieckiem jakie kiedykolwiek poznał. Od razu połączyła ich nić porozumienia, a sympatia do siebie nawzajem wypełniła powietrze. W jego dziecięcych oczach odbijał się blask nieba, były niczym dwa turkusy, a jego uśmiech i śnieżne ząbki pozwalały ptakom ćwierkać. Pomyślał, że to Auguste musi być niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że ma takiego cudownego brata. 

Damen patrzył, jak dwójka braci wygłupia się razem i biega wokół zniszczonej fontanny i poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Zawsze marzył by mieć takiego brata; taką osobę, której będzie mógł bezgranicznie zaufać i która zawsze stanie w jego obronie. Westchnął ciężko i przyłączył się do zabawy. 

Gdy nadszedł czas wyjazdu, Laurent nie chciał puścić jego dłoni, wtulił się w nią niczym mały kotek, szukający zainteresowania ze strony właściciela. Damen uklęknął na jedno kolano i po raz kolejny poczochrał go po blond czuprynie, i obiecał przeczytać podarowaną mu książkę. 

— Żegnaj, Damenie.— powiedział cicho i spuścił zaszklony wzrok.—Ale wróć szybko.

Wszyscy wokół zaśmiali się, uważając przywiązanie małego księcia do bruneta za bardzo urocze. Chłopcy pomachali sobie na pożegnanie, a rodzina królewska oficjalnie opuściła pałac królewski Vere. 

*

Chłopiec siedział w komnacie swojej matki i przeglądał kamienie, które trzymała w swojej mosiężnej szkatułce z wygrawerowanym swoim imieniem. Gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się piękna bransoletka zrobiona z małych kamieni turkusu, uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie podróży, która miała miejsce kilka tygodni temu. Paręnaście dni po ich powrocie, otrzymali kolejne zaproszenie na bankiet z okazji urodzin księcia Auguste. Damen nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, tak bardzo stęsknił się za dwójką nierozłącznych braci. Theomedes śmiał się natomiast, że za niedługo zaproszenia będzie dostawał tylko jego syn, gdy Laurent nauczy się używać pieczęci.

Damen wsunął bransoletkę do kieszeni i udał się na dwór, gdzie czekała już na nich karoca, którą mieli dostać się do Vere. Podróż minęła mu zaskakująco szybko, ale to pewnie z powodu książki— podarku od księcia, którą przeczytał dwa razy, by dokładnie zapamiętać historię i swoje wrażenia. Gdy tylko postawił nogę na stabilnej posadce, poczuł drobne dłonie, które obejmują go w talii.

— Wróciłeś.— powiedział Laurent, a po chwili uszczypnął Damena w brzuch i posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie.—Długo ci to zajęło.

Już miał zamiar pociągnąć go za rękę i zaprowadzić do ogrodu, ale przerwał mu Auguste, który zaproponował zaprowadzenie go do komnaty, w której razem z rodzicami miał spędzić noc. Gdy tylko zaczęli rozmawiać o najlepszym ułożeniu dłoni na rękojeści miecza, Laurent naburmuszył się i pociągnął Damena za rękaw. Chłopiec uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Gdy blondyn nic nie powiedział, wrócił do rozmowy ze starszym. Bardzo emocjonująco podchodził do tematu walki i gdy tylko miał okazję podszkolić własne umiejętności— korzystał z tego. Zaśmiał się z kolejnego żartu Auguste, a po chwili poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie.

— Kiedy pobawisz się ze mną?— spytał smutny chłopiec i spojrzał złowrogo na swojego brata. Auguste zaśmiał się i poklepał Damena po plecach.

— Chodźmy się pobawić, w takim razie.— powiedział i zaprowadził młodszych książąt do sali treningowej. Damen od razu ruszył po drewniany miecz, a jak tylko się odwrócił, Auguste pokazywał Laurentowi jak złapać takowy przedmiot. Blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem stanął na przeciwko bruneta i próbował odpowiednio się ustawić. Damen skupił się na nogach chłopca i zauważył, że Laurent ustawił się identycznie, jak Auguste, gdy ostatnim razem z nim walczył. Ciemnooki uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Laurent próbował być jak Auguste w każdym stopniu, nie ciężko było to zauważyć. Ale mały książę był także sobą i nie próbował zmienić się doszczętnie. Chciał żeby ludzie postrzegali go jak jego brata, ale mimo wszystko, chciał pozostać sobą i pragnął, by otoczenie doceniło go także jako Laurenta. Damen poczuł ogromny ciężar na swoich barkach i chciał zrobić wszystko by móc uchronić blondyna przed wszelkim złem tego świata. Najmłodszy z chłopców, jak na swój wiek, był bardzo bystry i wiedział, co musi zrobić, żeby inni byli z niego dumni. Damen poczuł gulę w gardle i nagle docenił bycie jedynakiem. Jako jedynego syna i prawowitego następcę tronu, bruneta przygniatała ogromna presja ze strony rodziny i całego narodu. Ale przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy oczy Laurenta śledziły ruchy dłoni Auguste, niczym bezbronny szczeniaczek, który próbował jak najlepiej zrozumieć komendę, pomyślał, że tego małego chłopca przygniata tak ogromna presja, że był pełen podziwu, że potrafił zachować siebie w tym wszystkim. 

— Przeczytałem książkę, którą mi podarowałeś.— wyrwało mu się nagle, a Laurent na chwilę całkowicie zamarł i odwrócił wzrok od swojego brata.— Bardzo mi się spodobała. Może polecisz mi jeszcze coś innego?

— O-oczywiście, że polecę! Mam tyle książek, którymi chciałbym się z tobą podzielić. Musimy później zajrzeć do biblioteki.—chłopiec zaśmiał się, a Damen poczuł ogromną ulgę. Wolał, gdy Laurent mówił o tym, co go naprawdę interesowało.— Ty jesteś tym księciem, a ja będę ukrytą księżniczką, która walczy żeby cię chronić. A ty, Auguste, możesz być złym wujem!

Blondyn złapał za miecz i zaczął gonić swojego brata po całej sali, wymachując drewnianym przedmiotem na wszystkie strony. Chłopcy wybiegli z pomieszczenia i skierowali się długim korytarzem na schody. Można było słyszeć tylko dźwięk odbijanego od siebie drewna i krzyki dzieci, które walczyły o przetrwanie. Laurent dumnie bronił swojego księcia, gdy nagle Auguste ominął go na schodach i ukuł Damena w bok. Chłopiec, z udawanym bólem, położył się i złapał za ranę. Przejęty blondyn podbiegł do niego by jakoś mu pomóc. Ze łzami w oczach potrząsnął jego ramionami i zaczął przepraszać. Brunet, widząc, że niebieskooki wziął sobie zabawę za bardzo do serca, otworzył nagle oczy i zaczął kasłać. 

— Ja żyję.

— On żyje. Syn królewski żyje! Damianos!—krzyknął Laurent, a drugi z braci wybuchnął głośno śmiechem. Sam Damen zachichotał i poczochrał chłopca po głowie. Moment, w którym siedzieli w trójkę na schodach i śmiali się, pozostawił po sobie piętno. Tak gorące, że samo wspomnienie rozpalało serce bruneta. Czuł, że jest to miejsce, w którym mógłby spędzić resztę życia. 

Auguste wstał i strzepał z siebie niewidoczny kurz. Dwaj młodsi chłopcy nadal leżeli obok siebie na schodach, a blondyn wpatrywał się w nich z uśmiechem.

— Idę do głównej sali. Wam też radzę za niedługo przyjść.— chłopak zostawił po sobie przyjemną ciszę, w której Damen zdążył przypomnieć sobie o skradzionej bransoletce. Wyjął łańcuszek z kieszeni i wziął w swoje dłonie, drobny nadgarstek blondyna.

— Znalazłem w kuferku mamy.— powiedział i nałożył bransoletkę oniemiałemu Laurentowi.— Gdy tylko zobaczyłem turkus, pomyślałem o tobie. Widzisz jaki piękny kamień?— chłopiec jak zaczarowany potaknął.— Mieni się tak samo mocno, jak twoje oczy.

— Damenie! Dziękuję!— blondyn rzucił mu się na szyję i przyjrzał się nowej biżuterii.— Rodzice zawsze mówili, że będę mógł wybrać sobie żonę. Chcę żebyś ty był moją żoną.

— Nie mogę być twoją żoną, Laurencie.— zaśmiał się, a twarz młodszego zalał smutek.— Ale mogę być twoim mężem.


End file.
